


Decisions, Decisions

by CatrinaSL



Series: A Simple Device [72]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Coffee, Decisions, F/M, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy laments all of her decisions ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions, Decisions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UltraCute](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltraCute/gifts), [thejumpingbean14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejumpingbean14/gifts).



> This fic is dedicated to this-was-a-terrible-idea on tumblr, who provided the Words, and UltraCute, who requested some happy IronShock :)
> 
> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

Bruce looked up at the sound of Darcy's exclamation and angry groan.

"Today is hereby cancelled;" she announced. "Everyone can pack up, step away from your work, go downstairs, and go back to bed."

A quick glance around the room told Bruce that he was the only one in the lab. Tony must have wandered out in search of food, and it was a good thing, too, because Darcy set the now empty coffee cup onto the lab bench and proceeded to peel off her coffee-soaked blouse.

"Darcy!" Bruce protested, averting his eyes.

"'Oh, I think I'll wear my pretty new shirt today, I haven't worn it in the lab yet, so what's the worst that could happen?' Well, now I know the answer to that. Coffee. Coffee is the worst that could happen."

"You know there are security cameras recording everything that happens in here, right?" he asked, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Of course there are," Darcy replied, her tone unsurprised. Bruce felt her tug on the back collar of his lab coat. "Come on, give it up, Doctor Chivalry," she said.

Bruce shrugged out of it immediately. "I don't think it will cover up much..."

"It won't," Darcy told him, "but that's kind of 'me,' isn't it? I decide to take a nap instead of staying up until the Poli-Sci internships get posted, and have to settle for one with an astrophysicist instead. Then I could stay in Virginia where it's safe, but I'd have to pile on another semester of student loans, so instead I decide to go to New Mexico and nearly get zapped by an alien bad guy thing!"

Bruce chanced a peek, but Darcy was still rearranging the lab coat; as far as he could tell, putting it on backward hadn't worked for her. He closed his eyes as she pulled it off again.

"And then instead of going home to start my Master's like any  _ sane _ person would do, I decide that Jane needs to live more than I need to be safe, so I go to London and nearly get killed by  _ more _ crazy alien things!"

"Are you—" Bruce tried to ask, but Darcy was still ranting.

"And then, instead of just using my words or sending a fruit basket or a thank you card or something, I decide to kiss the guy who saved my life, which turns into the craziest unrequited love/Asgardian restraining order situation the world has ever seen!"

"Are you decent?" Bruce managed to inject.

"Decent? Yes,” she replied. “Good at choices? No."

Bruce opened his eyes and found that Darcy had turned up the collar of his lab coat and pulled it close around herself.

"I could be back at Culver right now, you know," she told him. "I didn't have to come back here and make sure Jane eats lunch while she grills Thor about how the Bifrost works."

Bruce nodded sympathetically.

"I didn't even have to buy this shirt," she added, nudging the coffee-soaked silk with her toe. "I definitely didn't have to put it on this morning. Even the coffee was not necessary. I was more in the mood for iced tea. Iced tea probably wouldn't have betrayed me into flashing Tony Stark's cameras. And this!" She tugged at the collar of the lab coat. "I should probably go downstairs and put on a sweatshirt or something, but that is probably the wrong decision."

"Hey, Banner, I brought you some—"

Bruce turned to see Tony staring at Darcy. He was holding a sandwich and a bag of chips.

"Darcy, this is Tony Stark," Bruce told her, accepting his lunch from Tony.

"Of course it is," Darcy said to Bruce, then held out her hand for Tony to shake. "You can call me Bad-Decision Darcy, because those are the only decisions I seem to make." 

Tony shook her hand, still looking a little stunned to find a half naked girl in his lab.

Darcy glanced at Bruce, raising her eyebrows to communicate what she thought of her most recent sweatshirt-related decision.

"You might be wrong there," Tony said, finding his voice. "After all, every one of them led you straight to me."

Darcy just stared at him as though she’d expected his voice to be two octaves lower.

Bruce frowned, his eyes flicking back and forth between them. “Uh, what—?”

Tony grinned. "And, Baby, I'm the best bad decision you're ever gonna make."

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/147046732443/decisions-decisions)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
